Mustang Sally
by SylverSpyder
Summary: I couldn't resist the call of the fandom. Just a quick one-shot with our three favorite men, guns, a mustang, Sally-WHUMP, and a dab of humor.


This has been **Disclaimed.** Don't own 21 Jump Street or Tom Hanson. The things I would do if I did... :)

Also, language warning. Please be mature and accept the occasional cuss word as part of the story, ok?

* * *

"Coach, we might need a little back up in here!" Tom shouted into his wire, ducking his head back behind the car as a bullet hissed past his ear. " Oh, hell no! You did not just shoot my car!" Tom spat, venom in his voice.

Kneeling beside him with his hands covering his head, Doug's eyes widened. "Might?" his voice was incredulous. "I saw six guys out there with automatics!"

A calculating, McQuaid like expression passed over Tom's face and Doug's eyes, if possible, grew rounder. "Please don't tell me you're going to..."

Tom cut him off with a smirk. "There's only six of them, and two of us. I've got two rounds left. If you've got one then that's three bullets for each shooter. Come on, Doug. They shot my car."

A grin spreading over his face, Doug felt the need to argue, although they both knew you can't win against stubborn Tommy McQuaid, yet alone Tom Hanson. "Fuller, we got a crazy one over here," he shouted at the wire.

"Doug, I wouldn't say you're CRAZY!" Tom shouted over the loud blasts of gunfire, pulling the white bandana from his vest and tying it around his hair. "But if these guys have their way, you will be DEAD, and then I won't get to avenge Sally," Tom grinned devilishly.

"Sally?" Doug shouted, "I thought the girl's name was Andy?" There was a loud crack as a bullet blew off the rear view mirror.

"Andy? Who..." Tom looked confused. "Oh, yeah. The case. I was talking about the mustang."

Doug rolled his eyes just as a lull began in the barrage of gunfire.

"You ready?" Tom's excited exclamation sounded eerily vicious. The brisk spring wind wasn't the only cause of the shiver that ran down Doug's spine.

Nonetheless, Doug felt a smile creep over his face.

"'Course I am. I'm a MCQUAID!"

"HEH!"

Guns in hand, they launched themselves out from behind the vehicle.

* * *

Fuller raised his eyebrows at his two young undercover agents.

He could already see Tom's jaw jutting out as the stubborn man prepared to counter any reprimands Fuller provided, while Doug slouched in his chair ready to be chastised, eyes wide and teddy bear mode switched full on.

He opened his mouth.

Then closed it with a frown.

Really, they didn't have him wrapped around their fingers, he was just...

Aw, hell. They were undercover officers, they were meant to wrap people around their fingers. Maybe not their captain, but who could blame him?

"So you two decided to get in a fire fight with six guys with automatic weapons?"

Tom snorted, leaning farther back into the corner farthest away from Fuller. _I swear, those two really are still teenagers. _"It wasn't exactly our idea, if you get my drift, Captain."

Fuller sighed.

"It takes two to tango." Glancing back at Doug's forlorn face, he cut himself off. _Just this once... _He tossed a piece of paper at the two officers. "Psych evals are mandatory for officers involved in a shooting." He couldn't resist sending a glare in Tom's direction. "And no 'McQuaids' this time. This is serious. You confronted six heavily armed assailants without backup, and you-" his eyes flicked to Doug, "were injured."

Doug snorted. "It didn't even take stitches. Hanson pulled me out of the line of fire before anything really bad could happen."

"You weren't supposed to be in the line of fire! You were supposed to take cover and wait for backup!"

Tom felt the need to protest now. "But Coach! They shot Sally!"

"Andy," Fuller corrected, "the victim's name was Andy."

Doug stood up and put an arm around Tom's shoulder. "They shot his car, Captain. What sort of sick bastard shoots an innocent vehicle?"

The two men shuffled from the room and Fuller dropped his head into his hands, wondering how the hell he ended up here.

* * *

The judge read the list of charges against the six teens impassively until he came to the end of the list, his brows furrowing as he did a double take. _Vehicularicide? _


End file.
